conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Blue Marbles
Welcome to The Blue Marbles, a solar system which only a few could dream of. Mars is a moon of Venus, Mercury crashed into Luna, Earth's moon at the formation of the Solar System and two small planets instead take the role of the closest planets to the sun. The inner solar systen is completely different to the one in our reality. Venus is still ahead if Earth in the solar system, but the Martian core is active and it has its atmosphere present as it now orbits Venus - which increased geothermal activity in the core of Mars and helped its core stay molten. Mars was pushed ahead of Earth due to increased solar activity and the start of the formation of the solar system and the effects this had on the gas giant Jupiter and its moons. This also had the effect of sending Callisto crashing into Ganymede, pusing Ganemede away from its orbit and making it the 5th planet from the sun. Due to its large mass and density, its core became warm and allowed liquid water to be present on its suface - thus becoming a habitable planet. It has a moon, Ceres. All names of planets are different compared to the ones of our reality. The Sol System: Internal Solar System: Sol, our sun: *Icarus *Vulcan *Terrignis: Mars, its moon *Terra: Luna, its moon *Tellurus: Ceres, its moon External Solar System: *Jupiter *Saturn *Uranus A Brief History In the chaos of the the early solar system, there existed many small proto-planets. Now we know for a fact, that a large number of these proto-planets were flung out of the solar system by growing planets and gas giants - and many were just eaten up by the sun. Yet, we could have had a completely different solar system, and as a result a completely different situation present within each of the individual planets and the solar system at large. Early on, the Sun experiences a large amount of solar activity. The effects this has on the solar system is: *Mercury collides with a small proto-planet, resulting in the formation of a small rocky world and a larger planet with no definite orbit around the sun. This planet migrates close to Earth, co-incidentally right after birth of its moon, and is attracted by Earth's gravity which leads to it crashing into the moon and making it significantly larger in size, while pushing it much further out from the Earth. *Jupiter is forced out of its orbit slightly and this leads to much cosmic rubble being hurtled into the inner solar system as well as Jupiter gobbling up the Gas Giant Neptune. In this process, Jupiter loses all of its major moons - which are flung into the inner solar system and cause chaos on the planet Mars - which would also be forced out of its orbit. *Mars inadvertently strays toward the sun, before it is caught by the gravity of Venus and becomes its main moon or creates a binary planet system with Venus. This leads to both planets having an effect on one another and developing in unison. It also means both planets' cores continue to be active and Venus developed and inner and outer core - allowing it to form a strong magnetic field. * Much of the debris left behind from the proto-planets colliding with Mars begins to collect into a new celestial body. Rogue moons of Jupiter are attracted to this new planet and help to increase its size dramatically, making it the largest terrestrial planet in the solar system. This planet will eventually go on to become Terramede, while a moon develops from the left-over debris of the planet creation. *The developments of Earth's continents are slightly altered due to the chaos created throughout the whole system and the increase in the number of asteroids impacting Earth in the Late Heavy Bombardment Period. This leads to a greater spread of humans on the planet Earth and helps to create an alternate history for the planet. As the solar system cools down and develops, all of the planets and Earth's moon develop atmospheres. Supplemented with nutrients from incoming comets and meteors, water begins condense and rain down on the planets. By 100 million years before the present day, all these planets have developed life on their surfaces. And when we least expected it, an interstellar civilisation visited the system. Arriving around 10 million years ago - our solar system was chosen for colonisation by these alien species. However, a severe dose of misfortune would hit them, with another alien civilisation soon declaring war and driving the aliens to the point of extinction. In an effort to save some image of themselves, they would seed genetic information onto two/all three planets (undecided) which would eventually go on to develop into life-forms quite closely resembling their creators yet slightly different as according to the planet they evolved on. In the end both belligerents of this cosmic war would destroy each other, leaving pieces of their technology here and there. Gallery TerraformedVenus.jpg|Venus in this reality TerraformedMars.jpg|Mars in this reality TerraformedMoonFromEarth.jpg|Luna in this reality Terraformed_Ganymede.png|Ganymede in this reality Earth.jpg|Earth in this reality Contents * * : ** ** ** * * Category:The Blue Marbles